


Бегство

by Jiminy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джордж не был сильным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бегство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327942) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> Бета: Charlie Ryder  
> Переведено для команды WTF Incest 2015 на WTF Combat 2015

— Ты действительно думал, что сможешь сбежать от меня?

Слова насмешкой догнали его, и он споткнулся на песчаной лестнице. Упав на колени, Джордж застонал — осколок ракушки впился в ногу. 

— Я никогда не позволю тебе уйти. Перестань убегать, прекрати эти попытки освободиться. Разве ты меня больше не любишь?

— Всегда буду любить тебя, — пробормотал Джордж, не оглядываясь, и поднялся, отряхивая руки от песка и камушков. Он был почти на месте. Уже видел впереди воду, пустынный простор океана. Если он сможет дойти до кромки воды, ощутить ее под ногами, то сможет уплыть.

 

— Тогда почему ты пытаешься сбежать? — спросил Фред из-за спины, стоя достаточно близко, чтобы при желании дотронуться. Убежденный, что чувствует теплое дыхание на шее, Джордж еще больше не хотел знать, что именно делает его близнец.

— Прекрати, — пробормотал Джордж, уворачиваясь от руки, которая, он был уверен, пыталась дотронуться до его плеча. Если Фред прикоснется к нему, его решимость рухнет, подобно песочному замку. В конце концов, он не был сильным. Сильным был Фред, это он придумывал придумывал большинство планов, был мозговым центром. А Джордж был более эмоциональным, он ставил чувства на первое место. Они идеально дополняли друг друга.

 

— Это то, чего ты хочешь, Джордж? Хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя остаться, заставил вспомнить мои прикосновения, заставил стать сильнее? — спросил Фред, и Джордж снова споткнулся, пролетая несколько ступенек вниз. — Тебе нравилось, когда я тебя трогал. Любимый, ты помнишь это? Ты лежал в моей постели, стонал и умолял о большем, путаясь в простынях, а твой член прижимался к животу. Я никогда не мог удержаться и не взять его в рот. Ты изгибался, направлял меня, толкался в горло и кричал мое имя, когда я глотал твою сперму. Я помню это, Джордж. Я никогда не забуду, как ты извивался подо мной, вцепившись в простыню до побелевших костяшек пальцев, и по глазам было видно: ты знал, что все происходящее неправильно, но от этого лишь желал большего, желал меня, и я прижимался к тебе, трахал тебя так сильно, что ты не мог ходить несколько дней. Чертовски восхитительно. Я скучаю по этому, по твоему теплу и улыбке. Ты должен улыбаться снова, Джордж.

— Нет, — тихо простонал Джордж, закрывая голубые глаза и падая на колени прямо перед последней ступенькой. Воспоминания ярко мелькали у него в голове.   
Настолько больше, чем просто братья. «Одно целое», как сказал Фред одной липкой ночью несколько лет назад, когда они лежали ложечкой, прижавшись друг к другу, покрытые потом и спермой. — “Навсегда. Я и ты, навсегда мой”.

— Бедная любовь моя, — проворковал Фред у него за спиной голосом гораздо нежнее, чем прежде. — Ты вспомнил, да? Наконец-то понял то, что я пытаюсь объяснить тебе уже четыре месяца? 

— Я никогда не буду свободен, — прошептал Джордж. Он мог сбежать, но не мог скрыться от истины: как бы ему ни было страшно признавать правду, он не хотел уходить. — Я не хочу отпускать тебя, Фред. Слишком больно тебе это позволить. Хочу всегда быть твоим, как мы говорили.

— Я никуда не уйду, брат, — тихо ответил Фред. — Ты держишь меня здесь. Это твоя вина, что я остался. Ты не можешь убежать от меня, от правды. Навсегда мой. Никогда не сбежишь от меня или моей любви, как бы ты не старался, как бы далеко не ушел. Я всегда буду рядом, всегда буду частью тебя. Одно целое, помнишь?

— В воде ты не можешь следовать за мной, — пробормотал Джордж. — Могу плыть, пока мир не погаснет и я не присоединюсь к тебе. И снова будем вместе. Правильно, не как сейчас.

— Я тебе не позволю, Джордж. Твое время еще не пришло. Тебя столько всего ожидает. Любовь и смех просто ждут, но ты настолько чертовски слеп и так отчаянно пытаешься убежать, что не замечаешь. — Фред вздохнул, и Джордж мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как пальцы растрепали ему волосы, но он знал, что это должен был быть ветер.

— Это ужасно, — прошептал он, вглядываясь в темноту горизонта и вытирая глаза. — Не чувствовать тебя здесь, со мной. Как будто мне чего-то не хватает, хотя я знаю, что ты до сих пор в моей памяти и в моем сердце. 

— Знаю, Джордж. Для меня это тоже ужасно. Но тебе нужно взять себя в руки. Мама уже потеряла одного сына, она не может потерять и тебя. Мы всегда будем вместе, у нас всегда будут воспоминания о времени вдвоем, но ты должен двигаться дальше. Это не означает, что ты должен забыть меня. Никогда этого не делай. Нас ждет впереди вечность, когда наступит твое время присоединиться ко мне — слава Мерлину, осталось не так уж и много. Не пытайся его торопить. Хотя бы потому, что ничто не причинит мне большей боли. Я буду ждать тебя. Ты знаешь, что я могу быть очень терпелив.

— Я постараюсь, Фред, — наконец пообещал он, крепко обнимая себя руками. Его лицо было мокрым от когда-то непролитых слез. — Для тебя я постараюсь. Люблю тебя так сильно.

— Тоже люблю тебя, брат. 

Сейчас Фред был рядом с ним, но Джордж не оборачивался, потому что знал, что ничего не увидит. Ему настолько его не хватало, что было бы так просто взять и присоединиться к нему, убежать в пустоту, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя так плохо, чувствовать эту боль. Но это было не то, чего хотел Фред. И Джордж знал, что ему нужно взять себя в руки, иначе Фред действительно застрянет здесь и будет преследовать его. Фред вздохнул рядом с ним, и Джордж мог поклясться, что что-то коснулось его лица, когда Фред прошептал:

— Сейчас, любовь моя, ты должен жить для нас обоих.


End file.
